Narukos New High School Life
by sadiqzchannel
Summary: Naruko and Sasuke hate each other, Naruko tends to get feisty and she is the controller, the one who makes the rules, vulnerable at first, You Don't Wanna Mess with her, she comes back to bite you in the ass...also its now 2018 bitches, i'm back and better than ever, i was gone for quite a long time, so don't mind me, so for making for wait long, also im working on chapter 3 atm.
1. A start of a bad bad naru day

**Chapter One: A Bad Day**

 **Hey guys its Sadiqz, and yeah this is my first ever fan-fiction, hope it doesn't suck as bad as it sounds hehe, hope you like it :)**

 **Lemon Warning**

 **Harem: NarukoxSasuke**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Naruko rises to the sunshine that overshadows her face, she slips on her fluffy slippers and gradually tiptoes, opening her bedroom door, it was exactly 5:30 am, normally she wouldn't wake up so early, but her mind was thriving somewhere else.

 ***Dream Flashback Starts***

She passionately kisses him, locking their tongues together, undressing, he swipes all the books and displays off the counter and lays Naruko on the table kissing her with his lustful, luscious lips,

"I love you, so much" The mystery man says,

"I love you too" Naruko replies back,

He grabs Naruko's wrists and wraps them with ropes, and blindfolds her with a tie as she gasps for air.

 ***Dream Flashback Ends***

Naruko pants heavily with lustful, but quickly awakens from such a daydream, she checks the time, ITS 8:00 AM, that quickly, she needed to hurry up, so she rushes to go downstairs but (her cat) chi-chi was in the way, so she crashes down the stairs, and looks up to see her mother facing her with piercing eyes.

"Naruko-chan, how many times do i need to tell you, be careful, when you're about to come downstairs, chi-chi loves the staircase, if you remember dear"

"Okay, Okaa-san i won't do it again, and Good Morning"

"Morning Sweety, get ready for school, its your Baa-chans school, so you have to behave and act like a normal student okay"

"I will I will"

Kushina makes Naruko breakfast and Naruko goes to brush her teeth, she tries to remember her dreams, but it was lost in the back of her head, floating away from her mind, she couldn't think of anything else, apart from the fact that she's starting a new school, new people, new friends.

"Okaa-san im leaving, bye love you"

"Love you too Naru-chan, have a great first day"

Naruko runs to school in a flash, she didn't wanna be late on her first day so she made sure she was intact and ready to start. She head straight to the Head-Mistresses office, she greets Grandma Tsunade with the tightest squeeze that'll probably make you choke to death and picks up her time table.

Naruko's day was going perfectly, well apart from when she fell down the stairs and almost stomped her cat to death, she was having a great morning, but that's when everything went wrong, the moment she stepped in to that classroom she knew there was no going back, this was her first impression to everyone, who gets to meet the new girl, who is she? And why did she move here?

Simple, that's for chapter 2!

 **Hope you guys liked my chapter, its my second redraft as my first got deleted on my laptop and i got very, very mad, but oh whale can't wait for you to read chapter 2. Bye!**


	2. The Worst First Lesson Ever

**Chapter Two: The Worst First Lesson**

 **Hey guys it's me Sadiqz and i'm back to show you guys Chapter 2, was waiting a whole week to show you guys, it took effort to think of stuff like and i'm really sorry, i post new chapter every week so here you go**

* * *

 **Naruko's P.O.V**

I walk in to class and stare at everybody, so many new faces, some were really friendly whilst others looked hardhearted, the teacher introduces himself to me.

"Hello there, you must be Naruko Uzumaki Senju, Ms Tsunade's grand daughter i believe so, i'm your Teacher for the semester, Mr Kakashi"

"Hi, and yes my name's Naruko, nice to meet you Mr Kakashi"

I hear voices whispering in the background "hey isn't that the new girl"

"You'll be sitting next to Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" Mr Kakashi, points to the back of the room and gives me a smile

I go walk down the classroom to sit next to Sasuke, as he stares at me piercing his thoughts in to my soul, what is he thinking?

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I glance at the new girl, i'll admit she's hot, but she might be exactly like those fan-girls who gush over everything and anything in a single moment, i simply ignored her and carried on with the lesson, she seemed quiet, i glance over at her again and i see her taking notes, guess she's quick learner. Wait, i shouldn't even be thinking about her, she should be the least of my problems.

She turns around to look at me face-to-face, and says "Hi, i'm Naruko, what's your name?"

"Hn" i ignore her, she's not worth my time,

"Hello, Mr Duck-Butt head, i'm talking to you, at least talk to me like a normal human being" she yells at me, pulls my arm, having to face her

"Miss Dobe-head, you're not worth my time, move along with the rest of the fan club" i push her out the way

she raises her eyebrows at me "HEY YOU TEME WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

 **Normal P.O.V**

Sakura, the leader of the fan club, got super jealous of the new girl, she was sitting next to her Sasuke, her one and only true love, her gracious god from heaven sent straight for her, the guardian she never had (and never will)

Sakura walks up to Naruko, and pushes her from behind, "Hey, who do you think you are talking to my Sasuke newbie, don't you know you place or rank to be exact!"

Naruko had fire shot up from her, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PUSHING OTHER PEOPLE AROUND, I MAY BE NEW HERE BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT OR THE MANNER TO PUSH OR EVEN SHOVE SOMEONE LIKE THAT and here, you can take him bubblegum bitch" she barges Sakura as she takes her leave.

-30 mins later-

The bell rings and all the students get back up after packing up and getting ready to go to their next lesson, from then on they knew not to ever mess with Naruko...EVER

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2, hope you guys liked it, i know i did, the fight between Naru,Sasuke and then Sakura, Queen Bitch naru back on the top again...and also sorry for such a shitty ending of this chapter i have school tomorrow and i need to get my books and stuff ready thanks guysssssssss -Sadiqz**


End file.
